Many computer system architectures include many external and internal lines of communications. These lines of communications may be wired, wireless, or use any other suitable communication methods, or some combination of all three.
In the past, many computer architectures have become non-functional or partially non-functional during a termination of internal or external communications.
Many times, it would be beneficial for the computer system to remain at least partially functional, despite the terminated communications. Therefore, a need exists for a computer system architecture which can operate in a degraded mode.